


Definitely Not a Prostitute

by WinterSky101



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 2: Clockwork Prince, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Non-Explicit Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus defends his relationship with Woolsey. The fact that he happens to pay him with sex means absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not a Prostitute

Magnus Bane is  _not_  a prostitute or a whore or anything of the sort. He just happens to repay Woolsey Scott for letting him stay at his house by sleeping with him.

And the sex is  _excellent_. Woolsey has phenomenal stamina, better even than Camille's, although Magnus doesn't like to think about her. He's sort of using Woolsey to forget her, and it's working fairly well so far. It definitely works when he's in bed, with Woolsey making the most delicious sounds and wrapping his legs around him and...

Ahem. Anyway. Magnus definitely isn't a prostitute. Sex just happens to be the simplest way to repay Woolsey for sharing his house with him. And after all, it's not like Woolsey  _asked_  for this. Magnus came up with the idea. And he's definitely enjoying it himself.

"Magnus!" Woolsey himself calls, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. "What's with the long face? Are you still worrying about that blue-eyed Shadowhunter?"

"No, I think he'll be alright," Magnus replies. Skilled fingers begin to play with his hair. Magnus can think of many other things those fingers can do, but they all require a bit more privacy than Magnus and Woolsey currently have.

"Then what's the problem?" Woolsey asks.

Magnus sighs. "Just general stress, I suppose."

"I might be able to help with that," Woolsey replies. His fingers leave Magnus's hair and move to his shoulders, where he proceeds to give Magnus the most incredible massage Magnus has ever had in his very long life.

"Woolsey, your hands are positively  _sinful_ ," Magnus moans. Woolsey only responds by continuing the massage. Magnus leans into it with another contented noise.

"You like it?" Woolsey asks in a husky voice. Magnus's response is an erotic groan. "Damn you, Magnus. Don't make noises like that!"

"I can't help it," Magnus moans. "Woolsey, you're incredible at this."

"I try my best," Woolsey replies in a low voice.

Magnus can't help but find that sexy. "Woolsey..." he groans. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Woolsey asks, his voice completely innocent.

Magnus knows he's anything but. "Is this getting back at me for that moan?"

Woolsey chuckles. "Oh, Magnus. This is getting back at you for leaving me alone for so long." Woolsey punctuates the sentence by grazing his teeth (blunt human teeth, thankfully) against the side of Magnus's neck. "This is getting back at you for ignoring me." Woolsey switches to the other side of Magnus's neck. It sends blood flowing straight to Magnus's groin. "And in revenge for that moan," Woolsey admits.

Magnus just  _knows_ Woolsey's smiling. "You're terrible," he complains, but the effect is ruined by the fact he's pressing farther back towards Woolsey as he says it. A low chuckle is the response. "Woolsey..." The name is barely understandable.

"Are you enjoying this?" Woolsey asks, his voice low and sensual. He moves his hands a bit lower down Magnus's back.

" _Yes_ ," Magnus moans. "Damn it, Woolsey!"

"Come with me," Woolsey says softly, stepping back from the chair. Magnus gets up and follows him into the bedroom. A smile spreads across his face as he guesses what Woolsey is planning. He's wrong.

"Lie down on your stomach," Woolsey tells Magnus. A little confused - this isn't how this normally works - Magnus does so. Woolsey straddles his legs and begins massaging his whole back, gently at first but with more passion as it goes on. Magnus can't control the noises that come out of his mouth.

Woolsey chuckles. "You  _really_  like this, don't you?"

"Damn you," Magnus groans in response.

Woolsey just laughs again. "Patience," he whispers. "I'm trying to calm you down. I doubt what you have in mind would be that calm."

"Woolsey..." Magnus groans. "Stop fucking teasing me and start fucking me!"

Woolsey laughs, a deep true laugh and not the sultry noises he was making before to mess with Magnus.

"Oh, is  _that_  what you want?" he asks innocently. "I had no idea."

"Woolsey!" Magnus is hard as a rock and he can feel that Woolsey is on his way there as well. "I swear to God, if you keep doing this, I will make you regret it!"

"Temper, temper." Woolsey's talented hands slide down and start massaging Magnus's lower back, edging lower and lower. "You don't get  _anything_  if you ask like that."

"Woolsey!" Magnus's angry demand turns into a yelp as Woolsey begins to massage his ass, his talented hands making Magnus want to come right then and there. "Damn you."

"Such language." Woolsey keeps kneading Magnus's ass with talented fingers. "Do I need to punish you?"

"God fucking damn it, Woolsey!" Magnus moans. He wants to yell it angrily, but he can't, not with the massage he's getting. Woolsey laughs again. His fingers start slipping under Magnus's pants, pulling them down. Now Magnus knows they're getting somewhere. Finally.

"Do you like this?" Woolsey asks as he starts massaging Magnus's naked ass. Magnus groans in pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How do you do this to me?" Magnus asks in a moan.

Woolsey just laughs in response. "Talent. Endless amounts of talent."

"And modesty?" Magnus asks jokingly.

Woolsey just continues massaging his ass, kneading into a spot that makes Magnus almost scream with joy. "You don't seem to mind it," he puts in.

Magnus tries to give him a dirty look, but he's melting under Woolsey's hands. "Woolsey," Magnus groans. "Goddamn it!" Magnus snaps his fingers. Woolsey laughs once he realized what happened. Magnus is far too impatient to allow Woolsey to get lube and put it on the traditional way. Magic is much quicker.

When Woolsey's magically-lubed fingers slide inside Magnus one by one, Magnus almost instantly comes undone. By the time Woolsey's completely inside, Magnus can hardly think. Woolsey is lost in euphoria as well, groaning and gasping.

Ahem. Anyway. Magnus Bane is definitely  _not_  a prostitute, thank you very much. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
